Sirius Black and the Battle of the Blacks
by Just being Sirius
Summary: Sirius stood on platform 9 3/4, as far away from his family as possible. His eyes fell on a boy his age with messy black hair, glasses and chocolate brown eyes. It's Sirius's first day of Hogwarts,and he has already made friends with his family's enemy...
1. Chapter 1

**I've been writing this for AGES D:**

**Thank you people who liked "Lucius Malfoy whips his hair back and forth" on FaceBook, some of you may recognise your pick up lines ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sirius Black stood on platform 9 34, as far away from his family as possible. He had always been rebellious, from little things like not supporting the family's favourite Quidditch team, to purposely going out of his way to irritate his family. Except from his second cousin, Nymphadora. Although he never saw her much, Sirius had got on well with his Metamorphmagus relation.

"Sirius." He turned around, and there was Bellatrix, his cousin, and Dora's aunt. She was tall, with waist length black hair, pale face and thick black eye makeup. "Just remember, I'm head girl, and I swear, if you do anything to insult the name of Black, I WILL kill you."  
>"'Kay." Sirius replied. He wasn't too bothered. His family were always sending threats like that at him. Bella frowned at him, before flouncing back to her twin sister, Narcissa. Narcissa looked exactly like Bellatrix, only her hair was a light blonde, rather than black, and her eyes were lighter.<p>

Sirius looked around the station for someone to make friends with. Someone to irritate Bella. His eyes fell on a boy his age with messy black hair, glasses and chocolate brown eyes. Although he had never paid much attention to his family, and their insistence on Sirius learning the faces of every Pureblood wizard alive, he knew it was James Potter. _Perfect._ He thought.  
>Sirius sauntered up to the family of Potters, with his hand in his pockets. "Hey. I'm Sirius Black."<br>Simultaneously, the Potter family turned on the spot to face him. He felt their gazes, taking in his scruffy, shoulder length, black hair, pale face and dark brown eyes.

"Hey. My name's James. James Potter." it was James who broke the silence between them. He stretched him arm out, and Sirius shook it.  
>"Hello, Mr and Mrs Potter. I must say, Ma'am, your hair looks fabulous today." Mrs Potter blushed, as Sirius complemented her. He remembered that Mr Potter played for Chudley Cannons, his favourite team. "And you, Sir! You are my greatest hero! Keeper for the Chudley Cannons! Truly marvellous!"<br>"Maybe he isn't as horrible as the rest of his family." Sirius saw Mrs Potter whisper into her husband's ear. Potter frowned but allowed James to wonder off with Sirius.  
>Suddenly, a small, chubby, blonde boy ran up to them. "Sirius! There you are!" his face fell as he saw James.<br>Sirius sighed. "James, this is Peter Pettigrew, Peter, this is James Potter. James, Peter is my childhood friend, Peter, James is my new friend." Peter and James nodded at each other.  
>The whistle sounded, telling them to board The Hogwarts Express. Peter scurried to his parents, to retrieve his trunk, and James strode back to his father, leaving Sirius to claim his case, and face Bella.<p>

He had just reached his luggage, when a screeching figure appeared in front of him.  
>"How DARE you? Tell Potter to leave you alone before I hex the pair of you to hell!"<br>Sirius sighed. "No, mum. James is my friend."  
>Walburga glared at him. "Do NOT return home for any holiday UNTIL you have broken friends with him!"<br>Sirius sighed, and pulled his trunk to the train. He put it in the luggage compartment, and found the carriage Peter and James where sat in, with another boy their age. Sirius sat by the window and looked out. A young girl with bright blue hair was pushing herself through the crowds of parents. As she neared the train, her hair turned green. _Tonks. _Sirius grinned.  
>She reached the train, and placed her hand on the window. Sirius returned the action.<br>"Who's that?" James asked, interested. "Your girlfriend?"  
>"No. My second cousin."<br>"She's pretty. What's her name?" It was the other boy that spoke.  
>"Nympadora Tonks. Why?"<br>"Whoa! Her hair just changed colour!" James shouted. Sirius looked at Tonks again. Indeed, her hair was turning an angry red colour, as Sirius wasn't paying her attentions.  
>'Bye! I'll miss you!' Sirius wrote on the window, in mirror writing, so that she could read it. She smiled, and her hair turned bubblegum pink. She waved at him, before disappearing back into the crowd.<br>"That's because she's a Metamorphmagus." Sirius stated, proudly. "That means-"  
>"That she can change her appearance at will. Some can only change a certain aspect, but others can change just about anything." It was the other boy again. Sirius glared at him.<br>"Ok, smart arse; I don't remember you telling me your name!"  
>"Remus Lupin." Remus said, in the same, quiet tone he always seemed to speak in.<br>"Half blood? Mudblood?"  
>"Pureblood."<br>I frowned. "I know the names and faces of all the Purebloods, and Remus Lupin certainly isn't one of them."  
>"I was ill for most of my life."<br>Peter gave him a disgusted look, as though he might also get ill from sitting in the same compartment as Remus. "Don't worry, it's not contagious." Remus laughed.  
>Sirius looked at his three friends. Peter Pettigrew was rather small, with dirty blonde hair in a bowl cut and gappy fringe and blue eyes. He was quite chubby, and always had something to eat. Currently, he was munching his way through a large packet of Red Vines. Although Peter was thick, and only hung round Sirius because he saw Sirius as super-popular, Sirius was grateful for him. It was impossible for him to talk to Tonks, or Andromeda, his cousin and her mother, about boy things, and Sirius most certainly didn't want to talk to the rest of the family. Peter had been the only friend Sirius had had in his youth, not including the gaggle of girls that seemed to follow his every move when he was in the muggle world. Once, one of them had even followed him into the male toilets. Peter had been quick to shoo then out.<br>James Potter, on the other hand was average sized, with messy, black hair that reached his chin, and chocolate eyes behind his trendy, black glasses. If he was anything like his father, he would be good on a broom, and if he took after his mother, he would be a good liar and prankster. Maria Potter was an undercover Auror, and had been a very good prankster in her youth.

Remus Lupin, on the overhand, was a complete mystery. He was tall, like Sirius, but had short, light brown hair and matching eyes. He was the only one in the compartment not slouching, and that and his correct grammar and Standard English lead Sirius to guess that he was very formal and polite.

Sirius was a mixture of the three. He was tall like Remus, with black hair similar to James's, only shoulder length and straight. Like Peter, he was always hungry, but tended not to have food on him, and ate Peter's instead. He was good on a broom, was good at pranks and was already planning on becoming an Animagus.  
>The whistle went again, and the train slid out of the station. Sirius looked out the window, as his friends started a conversation about their pasts. Tonks was just visible, her hair once more red. Sirius wondered who had upset her.<p>

The door opened, and a girl with waist length, ginger hair and green eyes slid in, and sat opposite Sirius.

"Hey."

"Hi. What's your name?"

"Lily Evans." She was quiet, almost as quiet as Remus. "You?"

"Sirius Black. Got any siblings?"

She almost immediately burst into silent tears. James glared at Sirius, who sent him a confused look back.

"Sirius, tell us about you?" Peter said.

"You know me!" Sirius replied.

"But these guys don't!" he sighed, and started to tell his story.

Part way through, a boy with shoulder length, greasy, black hair, hooked nose, and almost black eyes opened the door of the compartment, and walked in. He sat down next to Sirius, next to the window, and opposite Lily. Lily, who had pressed her face to the window to stop anyone from noticing her tears, glanced at him before looking out the window again.

"I don't want to talk to you." Sirius heard her say in a constricted voice.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h – hates me. Because we saw that letter form Dumbledore."

"So what?" The boy's reply earned him a look of deep dislike from Lily. Sirius wondered who Tuney was.

"So she's my sister!" _Ahh. That's who Tuney is. Poor Lily. No wonder she was crying. Having a sister must be worse than having three girls for cousins. Why is she so bothered that Tuney hates her? And what is the letter from Dumbledore? _Sirius thought.

"She's only a –" The boy caught himself quickly. Lily didn't seem to notice. "But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" His voice was filled with excitement, and Lily half smiled. "You better be in Slytherin." He added.

James interrupted Sirius talking about the time when a Muggle girl had tried to convince him to kiss her. "Slytherin?" He questioned. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He asked Sirius.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." Sirius said, his face darkening. It was a touchy subject for him.

"Blimey! And I thought you seemed alright!" James responded, joking, but quite clearly shocked.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" Sirius asked, the dark moment passing as quickly as it had come.

"'_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!'" _James said, pretending to lift an invisible sword. "Like my dad."

The greasy haired boy made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No." Unfortunately, his slight sneer said otherwise "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy –"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interrupted, jokingly. James and Peter burst into laughter, and Remus smiled, amused. Lily, on the other hand, sat up, rather flushed. She looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo ..." James and Sirius imitated her voice, and James tried to trip up Severus as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius yelled as the door slammed shut.

"Snivellis. Good one, Sirius. God, Lily is cute. Think she likes me? And where you being honest when you said that your whole family have been in Slytherin?" James was mainly addressing Sirius. He grinned.  
>"Why thank you. But, James, sorry to steal your thunder mate, but I think she's with Snivellus. And no, I wasn't joking. But I doubt that I'm going to be in Slytherin. I kind of have something against things that my family like. And vice versa. Like you." Sirius said seriously.<br>"Wow. That's pretty deep. And serious." James said. "Oh wow! Serious Sirius! Hehe!"  
>Sirius had a feeling that that wasn't the last time the joke was going to be made.<br>"So. Lily. You like her?"  
>"I like her - a lot. Who do you like?"<br>"No one, really. What about you, Remus?"  
>"Your second cousin."<br>"What? You don't even know her!"  
>"She's one of the few girls I've seen, and I find her very pretty. Out of all the girls I have met, she is the prettiest."<br>"But she's not-"  
>"Come on, Sirius, give him a break. I'm sure he didn't mean it in a pervy way."<br>"But still-"  
>"Sirius!"<br>"Fine. What about you, Peter?"  
>Peter jumped at the sounded of his name, and Sirius laughed at him. He had been listening so intently that he had forgotten he had existed!<br>"I...I...I, um like B...B...Bellatrix." he mumbled, blushing.

Sirius hit his head against the window. "Bellatrix? Are you kidding? That's just weird. Do you have any food? I'm starving!"  
>"Sirius, there's a feast at Hogwarts! Surely you can wait?"<br>"James, I didn't ask for food from you. Peter?"  
>"Um... I ate everything." Peter was mumbling. Sirius sighed. His stomach was rumbling far too much for his liking.<br>"Here." Remus offered Sirius a chocolate bar, which was wolfed down quickly.  
>Half an hour later, after a heated discussion about Quidditch, it was time for the Head Prefects to check to see if everyone had changed into their robes. Thankfully, the four boys had as soon as they had got on the train, glad to get out of their Muggle clothes.<br>"Robes on." a female voice drawled, and Sirius's heart sank. It would be his cousin who was checking their compartment, his cousin who would meet his friends, and his cousin who would probably kill him.  
>The door slid open, and there stood Bellatrix, with her uniform on. Her hair was in a messy bun, so some of the shorter hairs still trailed down her back. Her eyes had even more makeup on, and her Head Prefect badge glinted proudly on her chest, along with her Slytherin tie and crest.<br>"Sirius!" she said, happily. Then, she noticed the other three in the compartment.  
>"Peter." a curt nod in both directions.<br>"J- what? Sirius, why are you in here with Potter and some Mudblood?"  
>"Pureblood, actually." Remus stood up, and pulled out his wand.<br>"Oh yeah? What's your name?"  
>"Remus Lupin."<br>"Lupin? Do me a favour. There are no purebloods named Lupin."  
>"Yes there is. Me, my father, my mother, and my ancestors."<br>Bella's cheeks turned pink, and rage filled her dark, brown eyes. "How dare you?"  
>Lupin was quick. Before Bellatrix was able to pull out her wand, Remus yelled "Stupify!" and Bella was thrown out of the compartment. Remus put his head out of the door.<p>

"And we all have our robes on. Good day." he said, before pulling the door shut.  
>"Remus..."<br>"Yes? More chocolate? Here." he handed out more chocolate, his voice back to its usual quiet tone.  
>After they finished the chocolate, Sirius tried again. "Remus... You just insulted Bella... She hates you now. Prepare for a horrible year."<br>Remus shrugged. "It can't be that much worse that my illness would have made it."

"Guys," James interjected, clearly in a world of his own. "Do you know any good pickup lines I can use on Lily?"

"You don't have to say Lumos to turn me on!" Lupin suggested.

"Want to see my 12 inch wand?" Sirius said, not wanting to be outdone. "And there's my personal favourite – want a ride on my broomstick?"

"Do you have a plaster? Because I cut my knee falling for you!" Peter tried.

"That's a bit... Muggle?" James replied.

"Remus, do you have any more chocolate?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.

"Sirius? Can you actually stop eating?"  
>"James, I didn't ask for your opinion."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to circumstances I can't be bothered listing, I will only be able to do one story in my spare time. _Wish come True, What if Potter Knew?, and The Next Generation _will probably be rewrites if I continue them, _Sirius Black and the Battle of the Blacks_ will be continued. There is a poll on my profile, if you would like to vote there :)**

**Thanks :)**

**x**


End file.
